Erectile dysfunction (“ED”) is a significant male-health issue. While estimating its prevalence is difficult, estimates range from about 15 million to 30 million sufferers worldwide.
The etiology of erectile dysfunction can be multiple, and can include mechanical trauma to the nerves (such as during prostatectomy), or it can be due to diabetes mellitus, cardiovascular diseases, induced by radiation, certain drugs, or advanced age.
Urinary incontinence affects people of all ages and levels of physical health, both in health care settings and in the community at large. Persons suffering from urinary incontinence can be predisposed to also having urinary-tract infections, pressure ulcers, perineal rashes and urosepsis. Psychosocially, urinary incontinence can be associated with embarrassment, social stigmatization, depression and a risk of institutionalization (Herzo et al., Annu. Rev. Gerontol. Geriatr. 9:74 (1989)).
An inflammatory disease, such as arthritis, colitis, and autoimmune diabetes, typically manifests itself as a disorder distinct from that associated with a reperfusion injury, e.g., stroke and heart attack, and can clinically manifest itself as a different entity. However, there can be common underlying mechanisms between these two types of disorders. Specifically, inflammatory disease and reperfusion injury can induce proinflammatory cytokine and chemokine synthesis which can, in turn, result in production of cytotoxic free radicals such as nitric oxide and superoxide. NO and superoxide can react to form peroxynitrite (ONOO−) (Szabó et al., Shock 6:79-88, 1996).
The ONOO−-induced cell necrosis observed in inflammatory disease and in reperfusion injury involves the activation of the nuclear enzyme poly (ADP-ribose) polymerase (PARP). Activation of PARP is thought to be an important step in the cell-mediated death observed in inflammation and reperfusion injury (Szabó et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 19:287-98, 1998).
A number of PARP inhibitors have been described in the art. See, e.g., Banasik et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:1569-75, 1992, and Banasik et al., Mol. Cell. Biochem., 138:185-97, 1994; WO 00/39104; WO 00/39070; WO 99/59975; WO 99/59973; WO 99/11649; WO 99/11645; WO 99/11644; WO 99/11628; WO 99/11623; WO 99/11311; WO 00/42040; Zhang et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 278:590-98, 2000; White et al., J. Med. Chem., 43:4084-4097, 2000; Griffin et al., J. Med. Chem., 41:5247-5256, 1998; Shinkwin et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem., 7:297-308, 1999; and Soriano et al., Nature Medicine, 7:108-113, 2001. Adverse effects associated with administration of PARP inhibitors have been discussed in Milan et al., Science, 223:589-591, 1984.
Indenoisoquinolinone compounds have been previously discussed in the art. For example, cytotoxic non-camptothecin topoisomerase I inhibitors are reported in Cushman et al., J. Med. Chem., 43:3688-3698, 2300 and Cushman et al., J. Med. Chem. 42:446-57, 1999; indeno[1,2-c]isoquinolines are reported as antineoplastic agents in Cushman et al., WO 00/21537; and as neoplasm inhibitors in Hrbata et al., WO 93/05023.
Syntheses of indenoisoquinolinone compounds have been reported. For example, see Wawzonek et al., Org. Prep. Proc. Int., 14:163-8, 1982; Wawzonek et al., Can. J. Chem., 59:2833, 1981; Andoi et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 47:1014-17, 1974; Dusemund et al., Arch. Pharm (Weinheim, Ger.), 3 17:381-2, 1984; and Lal et al., Indian J. Chem., Sect. B, 38B:33-39, 1999.
There remains, however, a need in the art for compounds useful for treating or preventing an inflammatory disease, a reperfusion injury, diabetes mellitus, a diabetic complication, reoxygenation injury resulting from organ transplantation, an ischemic condition, a neurodegenerative disease, renal failure, a vascular disease, a cardiovascular disease, cancer, a complication of prematurity, cardiomyopathy, retinopathy, nephropathy, neuropathy, erectile dysfunction or urinary incontinence.
Citation of any reference in Section 3 of this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art.